


DUDE! We KNOW about the WINCEST!

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Kim finds out about the Wincest. How do the boys react?





	1. Kim finds an intresting site

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Jared or Jensen- and im sure they thank god every day that i dont. I do not own anything, so back off CW, i love your SPN, but im broke and there's not use trying to sue me!
> 
> I like compliments but i like honesty more so please, any feedback or suggestions! my firsty j2 story.  
>   
> im gonna rate the whole thing NC-17 coz its gonna start slow but end up that way

//“Oh god Sammy! I thought I’d lost you for sure!” Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him in close, breathing his baby brother in. He could feel him, he could smell him, Sammy was alive. HIS SAMMY was alive. Sam hugged back with just as much force. He felt Dean’s hand come up and cup his cheek, the other wrapping around the back of his neck. Dean looked into his eyes and searched, just to make sure it was his little brother. Sam clasped his own hand on Dean’s shoulder ‘it’s me’ he conveyed with a simple yet urgent nod.

 

That was all Dean needed. He pulled Sam down to his lips and kissed his deeply. Sam slid down Dean’s body and then reached up to pull his brother to the ground with him. He didn’t care if it was dirty, he needed to feel Dean inside him and NOW!//

 

“what the?” Kim stared wide eyed at the screen. He picked up his phone and dialed Eric’s number, “Hey Kripke…I got something you MIGHT wanna see. It’s up to the boys if you want them to know” Of course Eric thought it was their right to know.


	2. To each their own!

  
Author's notes: Jared Jensen and Eric react very differently to the news.  


* * *

So after Kim showed Jared Jensen and Eric one of many Wincest fansites…each reacted differently. Jensen the worst.

 

Eric was totally offended and muttered at how some stupid fan girls had taken his beautifully written emotional scenes and turned them into PORN!

 

Jared, well he just laughed it off and said ‘well we’ve given them enough ammo..especially that gag reel! Oops!’ and chuckled. 

 

Jensen…Jensen’s face just drained of all colour and he stared blankly at the screen. Jared didn’t notice, he just leant down to the screen and clicked on a link and whooped in laughter and some of the things that had been written. ‘Like Dean would EVER hug Sam for no reason!’ 

 

Jared was surprised when Jen didn’t laugh and joke along with him. He looked over his shoulder at his friend and frowned slightly and the pale face and worried expression. Then Jared though of something ‘oh crap!’ he tried not to laugh ‘hope your mum hasn’t found any of THESE fansites hey?’ that must be what’s wrong. They both knew that Jensen’s proud mother was on the internet a lot looking at websites of her wonderful son. 

 

But when Jensen’s eyes widened and he gave Jared a panicked ‘I hadn’t even thought of that’ look Jared hit a mental brick wall. He knew Jensen was raised a good Christian boy, but surely these fan girls had just done it for a laugh. The same reason the boys hammed things up and joked around. It was just for fun.


	3. Snap out of it Jensen!

Ever since Kim had found out about the Wincest, the show had suffered for it. Eric was busied himself in editing and even rewriting pages of dialogue and blocking between the brothers, making sure that nothing could be taken the wrong way. Jared rolled his eyes when he read his new script. It no longer had the Kripke magic. It was dull and spoke only of killing supernatural monsters. No longer focused on the brother’s relationship.

 

The days that followed were difficult and frustrating for Jared. Jensen was distant. He hardly spoke to Jared. When Jared tried to talk to him the replies were short and direct. When Jared even kept the talking to work related topics- god knows he had given up on playful banter, jokes and invitations for a drink on a rare day off- or suggestions ‘I was thinking maybe Dean should grab Sam’s shoulder and pull him back there’ Jensen would nod or shake his head. He looked as is he’d lost all enthusiasm. 

 

It was getting to Jared. The two best elements of the whole show was Kripke’s amazing plots and dialogue and the chemistry between Jared and Jensen and Sam and Dean. And the light was fading. Ratings were dropping. And Jensen and Eric both moped around in such defeat that Jared almost wanted to knock their heads together.

 

He tried to coax Jensen out of his zombie like trance and began joking around with him…trying to. When they used to mess up lines, Jensen and Jared would laugh, shove each other and go back to their marks. Now when Jensen screwed a line he’d shake his head as if trying to clear it and frown in concentration before going back to his mark. Not looking up once at Jared until he was Dean looking at Sam. The next time Jensen missed a cue he looked ready to explode. 

 

Kim looked frustrated at the two, he sighed and shouted “do you guys want to break or try one more time?” Jared tried a laugh that didn’t sound too forced and put his arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “Damn man, RELAX! Your probably only messing up because your so…damn your tense!” he said moving his other hand up so he had both hands on a shoulder each and gently starting massaging movements “what do you say we take a break? I owe you a rub anyway” and it was true. The amount of times Jared had winged about a sore back or neck and Jensen had laughed shoved him onto the end of a bed or couch or chair and massaged out all the knotted muscles while they talked or watched a game. Jensen’s body sagged into Jared’s touch ‘finally relaxing’ he thought until he felt him instantly tense again. Jensen noticed the camera was still rolling and Kim was still waiting for their reply. He wrenched his body from Jared’s hands and spun on the spot glaring angrily up at his co-host, “stop that! the camera’s are still on! Do you want this to go into that damn gag reel as well? You think its funny to give those wincesters more fuse? God Jared! Why can’t you use your brain?” 

 

“THAT’S what this is ALL about?” Jared roared back at him, “that’s why you’re acting like a zombie who ate his own brains? Cause of a stupid fansite? Jensen I though you had more of a spin then that!” 

 

“There’s more Jared. Not just one! They’re all over the net!” Jensen exclaimed throwing his arms out to the side for emphasis and looking more alive then he had in days. Jared couldn’t help but smile at that. 

 

“So?” he smiled softly, “they can think what they want.” He shrugged. “You want the show to suffer? The brothers to loose their chemistry? Because your afraid of what people make of it?” Jared knew Jensen was extremely protective of his character Dean. But Jensen’s eyes softened and he smiled in a small weal and embarrassed way. 

 

“I’ve been an idiot, haven’t I?” he looked down at the floor. Jared almost sighed in relief as he took a step closer to his friend and patted him on the shoulder earning him a grateful look, “well…not just you. I still got to knock some sense into Eric as well. Have you seen our new script?” 

 

Jensen puffed a breathy laugh. It was hardly a sound but Jared took it for what it meant. “Yea it’s pretty bad how they cut off from anything emotional even though we know it has to be for the brothers.” Jared nodded. Jensen was Jensen again. “Welcome back” he pulled Jensen into a half hug and smiled when he felt Jensen’s arm wrap around his back to reciprocate the hug.


	4. Bros again (on and off the show)

Jared and Kim both knocked some sense into Eric. Kim told him that is he knew he’d act like that, he would of never even shown him the site. It took a while but Jared cheered happily and hugged Eric when he agreed to go back to the old scripts and even shredded the new ones then and there. 

 

“So….now I have my old buddy back, what do you say to pizza and a movie at mine tonight?” Jared smiled as they headed from Jared’s trailer (Where Jensen had reminded him that he promised a back rub and got it) to his truck. Jensen nodded in that casual laid back way and said “want me to grab us a six pack?” 

 

“nah it’s kool. Since you been moody i haven’t had the chance to share my mini fridge with anyone else so I’ve still got a few” Jared always made sure to keep his Mini fridge full of Jensen’s favourite beer incase his friend should drop in out of the blue, which he did whenever they had a spare moment anyway. 

 

Back at jared’s with a slice and beer in each hand, happy chatting and eyes more focused on each other then whatever movie jared had picked out, Jared could not of been more happy. Jensen? Jensen had not been so happy since he found out that Sandy and Jared had broken up ‘that’s a terrible thing to think’ Jensen mentally cringed. But when he looked up into Jared’s smiling eyes…the guilt ebbed away. He could make things right.

 

“Listen,” he said, cleared his throat then started again, “I’m…really sorry… for acting like such a…a jerk.” 

 

Jared frowned at him and Jensen suddenly wondered if Jared was actually angry at him, “Jensen!” Jensen cringed ‘I deserve this’ he thought, “We are WAY past apologies and forgiveness and all that crap ok? Everything’s kool” he smiled teasingly. “Damn bastard scaring me like that! ithought you were about redy to kick me out on the cold street” Jensen mocked relief (the genuine relief he tried not to show too much) “Well believe me I will if you go anywhere near that mopey crap again, ya hear me?”

 

Jensen nodded his head with a mock serious expression and two finger salute, “loud and clear captain” Jared beamed, dimples showing and then they dropped away, “seriously man…I was…you know…worried about you. Thought I’d kinda lost you there for a while. You were so…distant”

 

Jensen almost wanted to avoid the subject with a ‘I thought you said exnay on the mope-ay crap?’ but he knew that Jared deserved more then that. “I kinda lost myself for a bit you know? I’m sorry for being a jerk and pushing you away. I was just really worried. Thought the rating would drop if more people found out about the Wincest crap and we were too touchy on screen. You should see some of the stuff they’ve done Jare…its not just stories…they’ve made pictures that look as real as photos of sam and dean…you know” he was too embarrassed to admit that he’d gone straight home after the Kim encounter and looked it up himself. 

 

But Jared was hardly listening to a word after JARE. Jare, Jay, Jaredina. All the knicknames he used. And this time it proved things were really back to normal. Then the rest DID kick in “Wait wait WHAT? PHOTOS of us?” he laughed, “now this I gotta see!”


	5. Jared accepts the beauty

  
Author's notes: Jared realises that the wincest to him is no more then Dean and Sam showing thier upmost love for eachother.  


* * *

“Not photos, ‘manips’ they call em. Pictures that make it look like we’re…uhm…Sam and Dean are really you know..doing it” 

 

“Manipulations” Jared clarified knowingly, “yea technology can do some funky things these days” he said opening hi lap top and turning it on.

 

“Jesus Jared! If you’re gonna look at that stuff, please don’t do it while I’M HERE! I don’t want to see it!” (at least not AGAIN at least not till I’m in the privacy of my own apartment with my hand down my pants) 

 

“Bullshit!” Jared grinned calling his bluff, “you already have seen it, or you wouldn’t of known” 

 

20 minutes later Jared was staring with his mouth wide open at the galleries of manips done by various artists. He was surprised upon reading the comments. And he pointed it out to Jensen. They weren’t vicious, they weren’t nasty and they didn’t threaten the boys career. They said ‘beautiful!’. And it was true. Not that he admitted it to Jensen. He stared at one manip in particular. There were tears running down the cheeks of both brothers. Lips locked passionately. It was relief that the other was still alive. He thought perhaps it had taken place right after Sam had untied Dean in hunted. It seemed fitting. He remembered how Dean’s fingers had felt curled around Sam’s neck, how Sam felt a wave of joy that his brother was alive and well, he could see it reflected in Dean’s eyes and nodded to silently reassure his brother that he was fine. 

 

For Sam to lean down and capture his brother’s lips in a passionate kiss only seemed natural. Dean to move against his own lips feeling his baby brother’s pulse with the hand still resting on his neck. That’s how Dean would kiss Sam, Jared was sure of it. Yes, that’s when this piece had to be set.


	6. Jared has an idea

  
Author's notes: okay, i realise that my chapters are totally uneven in comparison to eachother. but im trying to emphasise certain points and its kinda my style. hope its ok.  


* * *

Jensen’s voice sounded hoarse when he spoke, “you…you almost done looking at all that?” his voice faltered when he tried to laugh jokingly. Jared turned and looked at him. There was a blush on the other man’s cheeks. “You have to hand it to them, these are incredible! Most of them are flawless, Jen” 

 

“I don’t have to hand anything to them. They’re using my own face to lie about me” 

 

Jared could understand Jensen’s point put at the same time, couldn’t help but appreciate the beautiful work. “It makes sense” he mumbled at long last. 

 

“Huh?” Jensen asked, not hearing the soft mumble. 

 

“You’re a celebrity” Jared replied avoiding repeating what he had said, “its what happens. I bet if they’d put you in a picture with some random hot babe you’d frame it and hang it on your wall” Jared poked out his tounge teasingly ‘that gorgeous soft pink tounge’ Jensen thought before shaking his head in denial to both the thought and Jared’s comment. He heard Jared laugh and looked up at him again, “and besides…it’s not exactly a lie about you know is it? It’s about Sam and Dean. They’re just characters we play on a TV show” 

 

That crushed him like Sam telling Dean they were not really brothers and leaving him would. The brothers they JUST played and the TV show they were on meant everything to Jensen. It was his link to Jared, his bond. Yes, admittedly the last few days he’d been too scared to touch Jared. Dean had been too scared to touch Sam from fear of every one taking the net joke and realizing it was a truth. But Before that, the brothers, the show the friendship, the natural AFFECTION between the two, was his excuse to be close to Jared without anyone, especially his best friend, knowing about how deeply he had fallen for the gorgeous giant. 

 

Jared noticed the change in Jensen this time. “Jen, come on man, don’t worry. Besides, is being paired up with me so bad?” he laughed and nudged Jen’s shoulder with his own. 

 

“I dunno…nothing worse comes to mind” he smiled back (nothing BETTER comes to mind morelike) 

 

“I’m hurt! What about all those fugly scare crows and wednigos the brother’s kill huh?” 

 

“Yea…I suppose…but you gotta admit the white widow…the zombie girl…pretty hot” he swerved his comment to try sound as straight as he could.

 

“You’re in for it!” Jared said and without a moments warning lunge at Jensen and tumbled him to the floor. 

 

Jared tickled Jensen’s ribs. He knew Jensen hated it but come on! The man said he’d rather sleep with that darn white widow that tried to run Sam and Dean over. OUCH MUCH?! 

 

Once Jared thought Jensen had enough, since he was hardly fighting back, only trying to cover his most ticklish spots with his hands, Jared let him up. “Think twice before you pick a ghoul over me would ya?” 

 

Jensen smiled, glad Jared hadn’t noticed the tensing of his jeans (thankfully not tenting!) and still warm from the giant paws that had held him down and assaulted his sides. “yea, yea” he said, sighing unintentionally. 

 

 

“You know…I really didn’t think you two would react like that, you and Eric. I thought if anything you’d laugh it off along with me and you know, ham it up even more!” Jared said with genuine curiosity, “why’d it hit you so bad? Eric…yea I understand he felt insulted…but you and me, we’re always mucking around like that” 

 

Jensen sighed again, this time for another reason, “Oh…you know…just scared of Ma seeing it and thinking her son had turned gay” he shrugged weakly ‘Liar! Liar liar liar! You don’t care what she or your father would think’ Jensen berated himself ‘if Jared was ever yours you’d be so damn proud you’d ring them up, declare your love for him and gladly be disowned if they didn’t give you their happiest blessings.’

 

“Mmm hmm?” Jared was clearly not convinced but said , “you know... if you have some dark past or secret you could tell me, you’re my best friend and I’d understand, you know?” before realizing he was not getting a reply and dropped it. 

 

“So, what do you think of my hamming it up idea?” Jared asked, attempting to change the subject or at least get Jensen out of his dark train of thought. 

 

“Well… I’m not sure what you mean by that?” Jensen frowned but didn’t object straight away.

 

“Oh come on Jennie! Just keep doing what we usually do, and you know little extras here and there. I mean our normal viewers would just laugh as usual, and we’d be giving the slash fans an extra kick! Nothing that has to be forced or doesn’t come natural” he reassured Jensen. ‘if only you knew what DID come naturally’ Jensen thought sadly. 

 

“I guess we do it already then…so yea I don’t see why not.” Then thought for a moment, “What do you mean extras?” 

 

“Im not really sure what I meant” Jared rolled his eyes at himself and laughed, “ok…well you know at the Paley Event…those slash fans would of thought it was awesome if we actually kissed…you left me totally hanging by the way!” he prodded Jen’s chest with a finger.

 

“What’s that mean? Slash Fans? And you wouldn’t of punched me if I actually returned that chemistry kiss thing?” he tried to sound amused but it was more surprise. 

 

“Why the heck not? I kinda looked stupid when you shook your head at me like I was crazy. It was just a joke” he mock pouted “and slash is about any two celebs or characters of the same sex. Fans put a gay slant on their relationship or things they say and do.”

 

“So…so it’s not just the brothers? Fans do that to other shows and people as well? That’s crazy!”

 

“Nah, its really funny! There’s been heaps of it. I mean usually their slash isn’t incest but there’s been others. My mate used to be obsessed with DBZ slash. You know that Japanese cartoon? Dragon Ball Z? with the sayains and the fighting” he threw his arms around comically.” 

 

“Wow really?” Jensen asked surprised. He had no idea what the hell DBZ was but he was glad to know it was more of a regular occurrence and didn’t just attack their show. 

 

“Yea, man! Another mate is obsessed with Band Slash. And a lot of her bands actually play along with it. Kiss or touch each other at concerts. The crowd apparently loves it!” Jared replied excitedly and Jensen could see why Jare had suggested them playing along with it. 

 

“So no one labels them gay? They just wanna see them kiss?” Jensen asked wishing he had a band and Jared was lead guitarist. 

 

“Nah, it’s all in fun. A lot of em have girlfriends, are married, you know.” Jared knew Jensen was considering it and he grinned broadly, “how about it?”

 

“Ok, do we have to kiss?” And when are we going to do it?”

 

“Like I said, whenever it feels right, like at the Paley Event” Jensen knew it was gonna be way easier for Jared though. It was more of a regular thing for Jensen to feel like it was the right moment to kiss his best friend. “Yea alrite…whatever” he laughed and sipped his now warm beer.


	7. The onscreen kiss that didn't make it past the cutting room.

  
Author's notes: The onscreen kiss that didn't make it past the cutting room, for obvious reasons.  


* * *

So Jared kinda suggested it. But Jensen really, really wanted it. The excuse to kiss Jared in public was just too amazing! The excuse to kiss Jared at ALL was just mind blowing. He thought he’d play it cool, and even though being having to wait even longer would damn near kill him, Jensen would wait for Jared to make the move. Like the Paley Event. And this time he would know full well that he could sweep in for the offered kiss. That the other man would not fall out of his chair and punch Jensen square in the jaw for even trying it. 

 

He wanted it to look like he was just joking around, not desperate to eat up Jared’s lips with his own. 

 

And so the first time it happened, it was all Jared’s doing. And it was perfect in Jensen’s eyes. Sam was laying on the ground while shooting House of the Holies, Dean cam through the door, yelled his brother’s name and ran over to him. He lifted Sammy’s head onto his lap and Jensen was ready Dean to act surprised when Sam jerked awake. But it never came. Sam didn’t open his eyes. Jen leant down and prodded Jared his nose just above his friend’s. “I think you’ve been out long enough. You gonna wake up?” Jared’s hand was on the back of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss before he knew what was happening.


	8. Was it Jared that kissed Jensen...or Sam that kissed Dean?

It was just a press of lips against lips. And then it was gone. Jensen longed to glide his tounge along along Jared’s lips, wanted to feel Jared suck his tounge in to his warm mouth and feel the sweep of Jared’s soft pink one against his own. 

 

He heard sniggers come from the crew and opened his eyes to see Jared smirking up at him, head back down in Dean’s lap, before closing his eyes and returning to his Sammy unconscious state. 

 

Jensen tried to return to his worried Dean state, but he was too hazy in his ‘jared just kissed me’ Jensen state. After a moment he shook his head and heard Kim tryng to suppress a laugh as he said “Start from ‘Sammy wake up’ please” 

 

Dean looked down at his brother “Sammy…I’m here Sammy” Jensen didn’t care if those were the lines or not, Jared had just kissed him. Sam was shaking on Dean’s lap before Jared started giggling. 

 

Kim, who signaled the ‘cut’ sign, couldn’t hold it any longer either, he cracked up laughing and so did half the crew. The other half were as stunned as Jensen was when he was pulled down for the kiss. He looked around the set, nobody really seemed grossed out or disgusted just amused or confused. He smiled to himself. A warm hand cupped his face and he looked down once more to Jared’s upside down face in his lap. HIS LAP, not DEAN’s . “I’m sorry man..” Jared smiled, “I couldn’t remember my line..so it just thought it was a good time for Sam to plant one on Dean” 

 

No, Jensen thought. NO NO NO! Sam didn’t kiss Dean! Jared kissed HIM, JENSEN! 

“Sam doesn’t kiss like that” he said before he could stop himself. But it was true. Dean had seen Sam kiss. Jensen had seen Sam kiss. It wasn’t just a press of lips…but Jared didn’t kiss like that either. This may have been a bad idea!


	9. Was it Jared that kissed Jensen...or Sam that kissed Dean?

It was just a press of lips against lips. And then it was gone. Jensen longed to glide his tounge along along Jared’s lips, wanted to feel Jared suck his tounge in to his warm mouth and feel the sweep of Jared’s soft pink one against his own. 

 

He heard sniggers come from the crew and opened his eyes to see Jared smirking up at him, head back down in Dean’s lap, before closing his eyes and returning to his Sammy unconscious state. 

 

Jensen tried to return to his worried Dean state, but he was too hazy in his ‘jared just kissed me’ Jensen state. After a moment he shook his head and heard Kim tryng to suppress a laugh as he said “Start from ‘Sammy wake up’ please” 

 

Dean looked down at his brother “Sammy…I’m here Sammy” Jensen didn’t care if those were the lines or not, Jared had just kissed him. Sam was shaking on Dean’s lap before Jared started giggling. 

 

Kim, who signaled the ‘cut’ sign, couldn’t hold it any longer either, he cracked up laughing and so did half the crew. The other half were as stunned as Jensen was when he was pulled down for the kiss. He looked around the set, nobody really seemed grossed out or disgusted just amused or confused. He smiled to himself. A warm hand cupped his face and he looked down once more to Jared’s upside down face in his lap. HIS LAP, not DEAN’s . “I’m sorry man..” Jared smiled, “I couldn’t remember my line..so it just thought it was a good time for Sam to plant one on Dean” 

 

No, Jensen thought. NO NO NO! Sam didn’t kiss Dean! Jared kissed HIM, JENSEN! 

“Sam doesn’t kiss like that” he said before he could stop himself. But it was true. Dean had seen Sam kiss. Jensen had seen Sam kiss. It wasn’t just a press of lips…but Jared didn’t kiss like that either. This may have been a bad idea!


	10. The next time

  
Author's notes: The next time, even though jensen promised himself there wouldn't BE a next time!  


* * *

And so Jensen promised himself that he would talk to Jared. To say that kissing one’s co-star can lead to bad things. But how? ‘sorry jared, we or sam and dean shouldn’t kiss any more coz im sorta inlove with you and it would only complicate things. Of course now I just confessed I love you, our relationship is pretty screwed to hell any way right?” 

 

He just couldn’t find the right words or right time to approach Jared and things were working so beautifully for the two as well as the brothers. Jared was bouncing around like a puppy dog and playful and loving and Jensen just couldn’t loose that for the world! 

 

They had gone back a few episodes to shoot the emotional scene between Sam and Dean in playthings. Sam is drunk and makes Dean promise to kill him if he ever turns evil. Eric scrapped it after he found out the wincest, but decided the episode just wouldn’t be as successful without it. The way Jared’s eyes plead with Sam’s words crush both Jensen and Dean. Sam was thanking him for agreeing, his hands coming to Dean’s shoulder’s and face. Dean closed his eyes in anguish as he went to pull Sam’s hands off his face. Then he felt desperate lips pressed against his own. Sam was kissing Dean showing his love and gratitude, Dean moaned and kissed back clinging to his Sam while it was still his Sam and not something turned evil. Sam moved his lips against his brothers taking the lower gull lip in to suck and nibble, drawing the kiss to an end. Dean/Jensen reluctantly pulled Sam’s hands away and gently pushed him onto the bed. He didn’t have the energy or brain power to shove him down harshly as the script said. And instead of laying with his head burrowed in the pillow, Sam took his brother’s hand and smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Jared's scene Vs Eric Kripke's?

  
Author's notes: Kim's POV about the new way in which the boys are hamming and slashing the show up!  


* * *

“CUhhUUhUUT!” Kim snorted through fits of laughter, “that was sadly the most amazing and beautiful scene I ever filmed, but that’s not how the script goes…” he tried to be stern but just couldn’t keep a straight face. he smiled at the two .Sure Kim had been shocked at first and thought it was their right to know, but he was pretty open to the idea and sometimes he wondered if the boys were really trying to portray lovers, not brothers. 

 

“Yea, I thought the way we did it was way better” Jared said with a shit eating grin, sitting up on the prop bed, hand still wrapped about Jensen’s. “It was perfect” Jensen said more to himself then anyone else. 

 

“ Ha, yea…I might talk to Eric about writing it in” Kim said with a grin of his own. A ‘no way in hell’ grin.

 

All the same Jared gave a sharp tug on jensen’s still grasped hand and pulled him down on top of Jared and the bed. Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen’s back, holding him where he’d fallen onto his co-star’s lap. “You go do that” Jared grinned around Jensen’s shoulder, “We’ll stay here and practice the scene again.” He smirked at Jensen and stuck his tounge out and Kim. 

 

“Hey guys, you know I’d love to, but how about we shoot the original and SCRIPTED version a couple more time before we try that again, huh?” Kim asked, rolling his eyes at the way Jared was laying down and playfully dragging Jensen down with him on the cramped little bed. ‘I thought there was something going on between those two’ he smiled.


	12. Jared loves the slash, Jensen loves Jared

Back at jared’s apartment it was another night, another pizza, another beer and another awkward talk that Jensen did NOT want to have but knew he had to. 

 

“You..or…or rather Sam kissed differently today” even though he or Dean had only recived two kisses, it was easy to tell them apart. 

 

“Yea” Jared laughed, “well the first time, Sam just wanted to surprise Dean and tease him a little. Today…today Sam knew he was asking a lot of his brother and he wanted to make it up to him, thank him. I just went with the feelings Sam was experiencing.” He shrugged lazily. “

 

Jensen frowned in amusement, “yea apart from the fact Sam wouldn’t ACTUALLY be experiencing any kiss your brother urges” he smirked. 

 

Jared shrugged again, this time in thought. “The first time I kissed you, you told me that;’s not how Sam kisses. So I thought more about it and how Sam WOULD kiss.” Jared had been thinking about them kissing, Jensen felt flutters in his stomach. He had taken Jensen’s advice, that was more a whisper to himself, and improved his kissing technique with it!”

 

“If it ever makes it to the gag reel, it’s gotta make sense, you know. I hope Kripke allows it” Jared brought him out of his day dreams. 

 

Jensen laughed, “I can’t believe you actually want all our fans to see us kissing. What about the ones that will be grossed out by the incest of it all?” 

 

Jared shrugged a third time and said, “nah our fans know what we’re like” when Jensen’s eyes bugged he clarified, “they’ll see it as you and me and not some incesty brothers” he smiled as if the fans seeing them kiss as Jensen and Jared was even better, “they’ll see it as a joke” jared finished….and Jensen’s heart sank.


	13. What ever Jared wants, Jared gets

‘A JOKE … Sam and Dean Kisses not Jared and Jensen….nothing but an act!’ Jensen thought misrebly walking from his trailer to see if Jared was ready. Even though his co-star/ Sam’s lips felt amazing against his/Dean’s…the hollow meaning between the actors just didn’t make up for that. He knocked on the door once and Jared burst out of his trailer smiling a friendly greeting that Jensen had no energy to return. He simply beckoned with a half wave and turned for the set, Jared bouncing beside him. 

If it was just a simple case of lust, then yea…he’d be cool with that. He’d be pleased with the whole situation. But Jensen wasn’t in lust with his best friend. He was in love.

 

“Jennie?” Jared’s bounces had subsided evening out to a slower ‘more in time with Jensen’ pace, “Jensen?” Jensen shook his head. He was so lost in thought he hardly heard Jared at all, “Hmm?” he asked looking up into Jared’s big brown eyes that were wrinkling with concern.

 

“Jennie,” Jared sighed stopping and gently stilling Jensen with a huge paw on his shoulder, “are you at me?” 

 

“No Jare” Jen replied honestly.

 

“Then what’s the matter? You better not become a zombie again or me and Sam will BOTH kick your ass!” He punched playfully to emphasize his point. 

 

“It’s…I just…didn’t have much sleep last night. I’m tired” it was true. They had called it a wrap at 11 last night and didn’t have to start till noon today, but Jensen just kept replaying Jared’s words in his head while trying to sleep. Failing miserably. //“they’ll see it as a joke”//

 

“You know Jen” Jared said trying to change the subject, not knowing he was hitting the nail on the head, “You..or more Dean…doesn’t really kiss Sam back”

 

“Well I mean it’s just a joke that probably won’t even make it to the gag reel Jare. I’m not gonna focus on it too much. I’m more interested in getting my lines right.” Jensen tried to sound like he was snapping at Jared and his heart was thumping so loud he could hear it, “and why are YOU so focused on it? I mean the more Sam kisses Dean, the more you have to kiss me…isn’t it starting to feel weird?”

 

Jared shrugged, but his eyes were guarded, hiding something, “It’s just acting Jen. I just thought it would be fun. We don’t have to do it any more if you don’t want” his voice held the most hollow tone Jensen had ever heard from his friend. 

 

Jensen shook his head, “What…whatever you want Jared. It’s up to you.” Jensen knew he would do anything Jared asked of him.


	14. Jared's Obsession

Jared was sure of it now. He the two of them, their friendship, was close enough, strong enough to laugh through it. But Jen was starting to feel uncomfortable about the whole Sam and Dean kissing thing. The day on set had made it more then obvious.

 

//Jensen had agreed to keep doing what it was they were doing. If Jared wasn’t being so selfish…well the point is he KNEW he was being selfish. But Jensen had agreed, so Jared kept going. 

 

On set they were acting out a scene in which Sam and Dean we’re having yet another argument. “I don’t like where your head is at right now!”, Cross Road Blues. Sam shouted the lines at Dean and the words weren’t the same. But the scenario was familiar. Similar to a fanfic he had read the night before. In which both brothers were shouting at each other, purely out of worry and love and frustration. And then before Jared could stop himself, Sam was kissing Dean. He was pulling his brother as close as possible, tightly against his own body. Kissing him as if it could be the last time he ever got the chance. “Fine Dean…I don’t like this plan but ok, you win. You just…you just be careful. I can’t loose you” Sam whispered the last part, cupping Dean’s face planting a long harsh kiss to his brother’s forehead. Lips trembling against the brow in an attempt to not cry, not show his brother weakness. 

 

Dean was hardly responsive to the kiss at all. But Jared took it as he was lost in his own self destructive/ trade my soul for dad’s mode than Jensen being mad at Jared. 

 

Sam leaned down and gave Dean one last lingering kiss, slowly deepening and sliding his tongue out to glide over his brother’s lips. Dean gasped in shock and Sam took the opportunity to push his tongue into Dean’s mouth. 

 

Dean…no Jensen abruptly shoved at Jared’s shoulders. Fury obvious in his eyes. He looked pointedly at Kim who took a second to catch on before yelling ‘CUT! CUT GUYS, CUT!’ 

 

Jared didn’t take his eyes off Jensen. He wasn’t sure if he should ask what the matter was or instantly apologize. Instead he let his eyes do the talking. He didn’t know what his eyes looked like but Jensen’s frown softened and he looked away, embarrassed.

 

Later on Jensen knocked on his trailer door during their lunch break. “Sorry I flipped before. You just…caught me by surprise”

 

Jared nodded and patted Jen’s shoulder, hoping to say ‘I’m sorry as well’ but he wasn’t//

 

Jared had been entranced with the wincest. He couldn’t get enough of it. Some of their fans were so clever, so talented! Some of them needed to look into becoming genuine authors and artists. 

 

He honestly started to believe in some of the fics, wanted to act them out because they held so much more meaning and revealed hidden depths that Eric’s scripts did actually suggest if you looked hard enough. These fans knew where to look. And Jared was learning. 

 

But Jensen, he didn’t seem to see it. They almost always agreed on things, on ways to go about acting out or blocking certain scenes. But this time, Jensen seemed to only be going along with it because Jared asked him too. It was becoming more clear that Jensen was starting to feel uncomfortable with it. And honestly, Jared didn’t want to force him into anything…but…he was becoming slowly and slowly more obsessed by the beauty of the brother’s love.


	15. The Poll

Jared was getting used to the feeling of Jensen’s…well Dean’s really…lips against his own. Even if Jensen….erm Dean….Dean didn’t kiss him….SAM….back, his lips were still a lot softer then they looked. The felt full and heavy and illegally silky and BOTH Jared and Sam really weren’t ready to give it up. His excuse for not giving it up? 

 

“We owe it to our fans, Jen!” He smiled confidently. Jen frowned, clearly not convinced. Yes, Jen was still going along with it…but he sure as hell didn’t like it. “You realize that over half the percentage of our fans are wincest crazy?” he stated matter-of-factly. That happened to catch Jensen’s attention, his eyes jerked towards Jared in a ‘you’re kidding me’ frown (different from his ‘I’m not convinced frown’) 

 

Jared smiled slowly, “On this poll on the supernatural forum, fans voted for their favorite couple. Cassie/Dean, Sam/Jessica, None/ No Pairings, Sam/Sarah, None of the ABOVE…well after listing all the pairings on the show and even the ‘potential yet entirely NEVER gonna happen ones like Dean/Jo, I was curious as to what fans meant by ‘None of the above’. So I made an anonymous account and” he was cut off by Jensen.

 

“Wait…you pretended to be a fan and voted for your favorite couple?” Jen’s eye brow raised in a ‘I can’t believe you sometimes Jared’ face. 

 

“No, let me finish!” Jared huffed, “There were thousands of Members but strangely enough not many people voted. There were a few Dean/Cassie is HOT! Or Sam/Jessica, so cute!” he looked at Jensen who waited for him to continue “So anyway, as this ‘fan’ I asked what they meant by ‘None of the above’. No one answered for a few days then finally a girl said ‘Dean/Sam’ she also said that the people who were running the site wouldn’t allow that option on the poll. I got onto them about it and when they finally agreed”

 

“AGREED?”

 

“Yes agreed. The votes soared! And guest which couple won by a landslide? Dean/Sam!” he beamed triumphantly.


	16. Point proven

“…So…so there’s a poll on our OFFICIAL SPN website that has a INCESTUOUS BROTHER/BROTHER pairing?” Jensen’s eyes were wide and his face was pale. 

 

“Di you miss the part where I said they WON?” Jared pouted, “Cause that was the whole point, you know!” 

 

“I need to sit down” Jensen sighed nervously

 

“You’re already sitting” Jared pointed out, watching Jensen look around to see indeed he was sitting on Jared’s long TV room couch.

 

“I…I need to lie down” Jensen rephrased. 

 

“Jennie, are you ok?” Jared asked, growing a little worried, I wouldn’t of told you if I thought it would upset you this much” 

 

“I’m just a little…shocked” Jensen said, then turned to Jared, “I hope you don’t get ideas…like trying to talk Eric into writing this into the ACTUAL show, Jared. I’ll tell you now…it’s ILLEGAL, it would NEVER happen…CW would CAN Supernatural for SURE!’ he was being a little dramatic for the laid back casual sexy Texan Jared knew him to be…wait SEXY? 

 

“I was just trying to prove my point. Yea I know it’s some crazy fun. But our fans are crazy FOR it. And I just thought since they are our strength and support, we should give them something back” he smiled softly.

 

“You’re actually right. It’s crazy, but you’re right” Jensen sighed, hiding his tired face behind his hands, “if that’s what the fans want…that’s what they’ll get” but really, it was more because Jared still wanted it. Wanted it so much he’d fought the authorities of the official website to get it. ‘If only he wanted to fight so hard for me?’ Jensen thought and cringed and the melancholy tone to his own thoughts.


	17. The CW party

Ok, so Jensen had gotten used to Sam stealing a kiss from Dean here and there. It was part of the act. Well not technically seeing it wasn’t in the script, but it was part of the game Jared was playing with him. 

 

He felt bad for having shoved Jared when Sam pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth, but it was too much. Jensen had wanted it for so long, too feel Jared explore his mouth like that. But it wasn’t Jared. And that crushed him.

 

They were on their way to another CW party. It was actually for Smallville but Welling and Rosie had told them that they had to be there, so Jared gladly agreed and Jensen…Jensen had to go because Jared didn’t want to go without him. But Jared wanted to go. So if Jensen didn’t go…he’d be stopping Jared from going. And that wouldn’t happen even if Jensen didn’t really feel like going. Jensen shook his head. He was thinking like a ditzy school girl. 

 

Jared sighed and complained of Jensen drowning in his own thoughts, declaring that they would have a great time tonight and that Jared just would not allow Jensen to fall into a zombie state again. 

 

Jensen smiled weakly at Jared, nodding slowly but obediently. 

 

He groaned inwardly and faked a smile at the thousands of people who greeted them. He had begged Jared that they sneak in through the back to avoid all the photo shots and interviewers at the front of the establishment. Jared had agreed seeing as how Jensen was only here because of him. He told Jensen that he owed him that much.


	18. Rosie's unnapreciated introduction

“YOU FUCKING CHEATERS!” Rosie shouted as soon as they had snuck in, “Go around and come in through the entrance!” 

 

“Like you do everything normally?” Jared laughed, hugging their friend.

 

“No, if it was up to me, I would of done the same thing” Welling gave a small smile and hugged his SPN friends, “Mr Big Shot here dragged me through the media tornado as well” he sighed. 

 

“Dude! You’re the STAR of Smallville! Like you would of got away with it!” Jared laughed.

 

“See? My man Jared knows that. Why can’t I drum it into your thick skull?” Rosie wrapped a playful knuckle against his co-star’s head. 

 

“Oh bullshit Mikey!” Welling rolled his eyes and caught the hand that had knocked his head with his own. He held it between both hands and looked him in the eyes, shaking it for emphasis, “the only reason you dragged me through that storm is because you wanted to be next to me for all the magazine cover shots!” Mike’s hand was released and he mocked and offended pose. 

 

“Like your ugly mugs would make it to the cover of a magazine!” Jared joked, sticking his tongue out.

 

“Hey, Jensen, you feeling okay?” Tom looked at his old friend with concern, “haven’t heard a word from you” 

 

Jensen nodded his head, shrugged and tried to smile at Welling, “Nah, man, I’m cool. I’m just a bit worn out from the show.”

 

“Jared’s fine!” Rosie exclaimed, “You’re just getting old Ackles!” he made a dig, but it was all in fun and jest. 

 

“Actually, I don’t think we’ll stay too long tonight,” Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen’s sagging shoulders, “I’m not all that crash hot my self. I think a bugs been going around set. We just wanted to make an appearance and show our support, you know?” 

 

Jensen peeked at Jared curiously and saw him smiling down with something alike to guilt. Jared didn’t need to feel guilty. He wanted to tell Jared this, but he really wasn’t in the mood to stay either.

 

“Well then you old married wrinkle bags! Make your fucking appearance already, camera’s that-a-way!” Mike was laughing at the two, while pushing them towards the sea of cameras and interviewers.

 

“MIKEY! Stop bullying them!” Tom argued, yet followed regardless.

 

“How is any one going to know the hottest CW brothers made an appearance at MY party unless they get a couple snaps and questions?” Mike exasperated.

 

Jared laughed, his arm falling from Jensen’s shoulders, “YOUR party huh?” 

 

Tom caught Jensen’s attention and sighed in apology. Jensen smiled and shrugged, ‘that’s what we’re here for’ he surrended. 

 

“HOLD IT, HOLD IT, HOOOOL IIIT!” Mike shouted pushing his way through the crowed. He pulled some random actress away from where she was in the middle of posing and taking questions in front of a large CW billboard and stepped into the middle of the spotlight. “I’d say I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m not!” Jensen groaned and Jared whooped in laughter, “My co-star TOM WELLING and I are proud to inform you all that our VERY good friends, the LEADING men from SUPERNATURAL are here to show their support and we CANNOT thank them enough for making time in their MERCILESS schedule to come out and say a big Texan HOWDY!” Mike roared.

 

Screeches of fans every where were deafening to Jensen, he almost reached up to cover his ears to stop from drowning in the noise.


	19. No Sam present? Had to be Jared!

“You know,” Jared said in surprise, “he’s actually really good at that” he tugged on Jensen’s arm and they made their way over to Rosie. 

 

Immediately Jensen felt blinded by the bright flashes he was usually so used to. God he didn’t want to be here! Why did Rosie have to make that stupid speech? And why the hell was he staring at Jared’s beautiful face lighting up and smiling magnificently instead of staring out at the crowd where he was supposed to focus?

 

Jared was answering all their questions as some how he could tell Jensen was having enough trouble trying to smile at the cameras. Jensen was grateful of the fact and glad that Jared knew him well enough to read certain signs such as this. 

 

Jensen heard the questions, heard Jared laugh and reply, usually making jokes instead of giving a serious answer. It was the answer that Jared gave to one particular question though, that made the whole long terrible night worth it. Or more HOW Jared answered it.

 

“Jared, Jensen!? Your both taking the world by storm being the hottest co-stars and on screen brothers of CW and most other channels!” 

 

“Why thank you, we try to be as pretty as we can be for Y’all” Jared laughed

 

“So why is it that you two sizzling supernatural boys are here without dates?” one reporter flirted, in Jensen’s seething mind, pathetically!

 

“What Y’all talking about?” Jared laughed, pulling Jensen to his side, with the said ‘pulling arm’ sliding around his waist and grasping at his hip, holding him firmly in place, “My dates right here!” he turned his head towards the gob-smacked Jensen, leaned down and full on pashed his shocked co-star. The cameras….went crazy!


	20. Don't let it end

Jensen felt like he was melting. His knees actually failed him and began to give way. Jared’s hand that was resting on his hip tightened around his lower back and held him up, the other arm wrapped around his shoulder’s, neck and fingers tugged at his short hair. HEAVEN, Jared may still be kissing him as a publicity stunt, but at least he wasn’t hiding behind Sam to do it this time. And that…Jared kissing Jensen in public, not Sam kissing Dean for gag reel clips, that Jensen could definitely live with. Jensen could happily play along with that…at least for a while. He realized he had thrown his arms around Jared’s neck in the girliest pose, but he couldn’t bring himself to care He willing opened his mouth with a moan when Jared’s tongue asked for permission this time.

 

. It felt incredible. And huge! He felt it sweep over his own, completely covering it! It had to be bigger at least half his size bigger. He felt his friend’s head tilt, and tongue plunge deeper, exploring his mouth. And then it began to pull out and Jensen didn’t want it to be over so soon. He pushed himself up on his toes slightly, just enough to not loose contact with Jared’s mouth. He tightened his arms around his co-star’s neck. Jared made a noise that resembled a laugh and brought the hand that was cradling Jen’s head to cup his cheek. He began to stroke his thumb slowly and Jensen couldn’t help but moan again. Jared’s tongue was only gone for a moment while his lips moved against Jensen’s to open wider again. He started to form a pattern. Kiss from mouth closed to open, push in tongue, sweep over Jensen’s, pull out again and kiss from mouth open to close, do it again. Jensen found his mouth kissing back in time with Jared’s and it felt way to natural way to in sync to not be. 

 

Jared was slowing down, ending the kiss. And Jensen let him. Jared pulled jensen’s full bottom lip into his mouth, sucked and nibbled it a few times before releasing it and resting his forehead against his friends. Jensen couldn’t open his eyes. He didn’t want to wake him self up from the dream that finally came true. He felt Jared’s nose brush against his and heard a soft laugh. Over the buzz and noise he heard that beautiful huff of breath. Jensen clenched his eyes tighter shut before opening them, feeling Jared release him, keeping one loose arm around his shoulder. “Any more questions?” he heard Jared say.


	21. I love you

“What a night!” Jared laughed back at his apartment, in his guest bedroom where he had insisted Jensen stay. 

 

//Jensen had fled after the kiss, Mikey had grabbed him rolled his eyes and pushed him into Jared who had taken off after him, ignoring the unfinished interview and cameras. 

 

“I think you better take this one home!” Tom had yelled over the noise, “He looks exhausted!” he had smiled and Jared, hugged them all and then he and Rosie threw themselves in front of the media that was still calling after the SPN boys, trying to distract them.//

 

“You know Eric’s going to kill us when this hits him?” Jensen stated morbidly, stripping to his boxers. 

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll face him together. Kim won’t let anything happen anyway.” Jared smiled.

 

“You’re really NOT affected by this ARE YOU?” Jensen wanted to yell, instead it came out a soft surprised question. 

 

“Nope” Jared shook his head, “and you shouldn’t let it get to you either” 

 

Jensen ran his hands down his face. “Man, I bet we looked sexy as hell tonight!” He heard Jared exclaim, stretching his arms and laying down on Jensen’s bed.

 

“We looked GAY as hell tonight Jared” Jensen pointed out, trying to ignore the stretch of perfectly tanned skin peeking from between jared’s hoodie and track pants. 

 

“Ok, ok, we looked SLASHY as hell tonight!” Jared negotiated, smirking up at Jensen who sat down beside him.

 

“You love that ‘slash’ word don’t you?” Jensen tried to frown but ended up smiling.

 

Jared shrugged and kept his gaze locked with Jensen, “I guess I AM kinda obsessed,” 

 

Jensen was brushing the bangs out of Jared’s eyes before he knew he was, he was about to pull his hand away when Jared caught it in his own massive paw of a hand, “Jen?” 

 

Jensen shook his head, trying to clear it, “Sorry man, what did you say?” 

 

“Jen…” Jared tried to read Jensen’s face.

 

“Yea babe?” he sighed and then coughed “..Uhm…Yea man?...Uh what is it?” Jensen was drowning in Jared’s big brown searching eyes. Searching for what…he didn’t know. His hand felt like it was going to start sweating in Jared’s huge one. Jared pulled it closer, another hand reaching out to tug Jen closer down. Jen went with it.

 

“Kiss me goodnight…babe?” he smiled and at first, Jensen thought he was mocking him. But he knew Jared’s smiles. All of them, fake, real, happy, sad, tense, nervous smiles. This was a genuine relaxed smile.

 

“Uhm…why?” Jensen asked slowly. Jared gently pulled him down further till they were nose to nose. 

 

“Because I want to kiss you goodnight, Jennie” Jen’s heart started to beat faster.

 

“I..guess it would be good practice for your next publicity stunt huh?” Jensen tied to joke.

 

Jared sighed and let go of his hold on his friend. But when Jensen didn’t pull away or straighten back up to where he was sitting before, Jared felt a little braver. He ran a hand up one of Jen’s arms, the other going to play with the short strands at the base of Jen’s neck. “You don’t need any practice, Jennie. You feel amazing when you kiss me…when you actually kiss back” he closed his eyes and pushed his head up from the bed. 

 

Jensen pushed him back down into the bed, not harshly, just back down with a hand to his chest. He left the hand there and glanced once more at Jared before closing his eyes and pressing his lips down against the man he had always wanted. 

 

“I love you,” he sighed into the kiss…before freezing and pulling back, “oh shit…” he cursed, eyes wide and averting Jared’s questioning expression. Jared sat instantly, “what?! Jensen, what did you just say?”

 

Jen felt his eyes burning and there was no way in hell he was going to cry in front of Jared. He grabbed his jeans, top and ran for the door. Jared was too fast this time. Not needing a Mikey to catch Jen for him. He was up and blocking the door before Jen could even turn around, clothes in hand. “Jensen, stop!” Jared put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders to hold him there, “Come on Jen, just sit back and we can talk about this” 

 

Jensen refused to look at him, “Jen come on, I need to know…did you mean it?” 

 

Jensen didn’t know what else to do, he silently nodded.


	22. Too Long

  
Author's notes: I'm glad to see your still with me! :D  
  
Remember guys, COMMENTS ARE LOVED!  


* * *

“How long, Jennie?” No reply, “how LONG?” a little louder. Jared wasn’t mad. But he wanted to know. 

 

“God Jared...you were never meant to…to find out,” Jensen lowered his head in defeat.

 

“Well, I have, Jen.” Jared replied quietly, almost encouragingly, “how long?” 

 

“Too long,” Jen basically snapped, abruptly. 

 

“Why…why DIDN’T you tell me? Why was I ‘never meant to find out’?” 

 

“Come on Jare...what was I suppose to say? Oh MAAAN!” he exclaimed desperately, not quite sure this was really happening, “Hey Jared! Can I drag you away from your girlfriend for a moment and declare my undying love for you? Cheers!” he exaggerated and acted out what he would NEVER actually say on an imaginary Jared on the other side of him.

 

“ I was still with Sandy?” Jared’s eyes widened ago, “Oh my god Jen! That was…that was way over 18months ago!”

 

“Yea, and that’s when it ENDED….I was...well, you know…long before you guys broke up.” 

 

“God…” Jared pulled Jensen into a hug, “I…I didn’t know, Jen…”

 

“Like I said,” Jensen sighed, “I didn’t WANT you to know” he was tense in Jared’s arms. Jared tightened his grip, pulling Jensen closer.

 

“I’m sorry” he pressed a kiss to the side of Jensen’s head, just above his ear. 

 

“Come on Jared, man,” Jensen tried to pull away, “I don’t want your pity.” Jensen inwardly groaned, he felt like he was going to melt into putty in the warm embrace.

 

“I’m not trying to give you my pity Jensen,” he sighed, pulling Jensen more firmly to him, leaning down and rubbing his cheek against Jensen’s, “I’m trying to give you my love” 

 

Jen froze…’you didn’t hear that right!’ he refused to believe it.

 

“I…I think I love you too” Jared whispered in his ear.

 

‘Definitely heard THAT wrong!’


End file.
